Wall racks for the storage and organization of household and garden tools have long existed in the prior art. Where various tool sizes, shapes and weights are desired to be hung on a wall mounted tool rack, it is desirable to have a plurality of hooks available wherein the various tools of differing sizes and shapes can be properly supported. It is further desirable to organize their storage in a manner which promotes an economy of storage space. Current prior art wall racks are limited as they typically provide only a limited style of hooks and the hooks are typically permanent or difficult to remove and replace, often requiring the use of hand tools.